Despedida
by Eiko007
Summary: Todo a terminado y Kikyo les esta espernado... ahi estan frente al GoShimboku sin saber como expresar sus sentimientos... podran hacerlo de la forma correcta y sin mal entendidos termianando en una equivocada... despedida?...


"**Despedida???"**

Ahí estaban… en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron mirándose fijamente a la sombra del Go-Shimboku… en medio de la noche y con una fría brisa acompañándoles… todo había terminado… y ahora estaban ahí para hablar… las cosas se habían complicado un poco ya que Kikyo les esperaba con la Shikon No Tama en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede… y eso no era nada bueno para ambos…

Ambos querían hablar pero les era imposible… Inuyasha no sabia como explicarle sus sentimientos a Kagome… la amaba… si… pero el tenia promesas y deberes para con Kikyo… no podía abandonarla así porque si… el se sentía culpable le viera por el lado que el viera con respecto a la muerte de Kikyo… y por otro lado Kagome no sabia como decirle adiós sin ponerse a llorar… estaba segura de que para eso estaban ahí… para el ultimo y definitivo adiós…

Cuando Kagome intento hacer algo por acercarse Inuyasha hizo lo mismo y ambos se echaron hacia atrás de una sola vez al ver que la cercanía de sus cuerpos era mucha y sus mejillas ardieron en vergüenza… Kagome casi caía hacia el suelo e Inuyasha se apresuro a tomarla por la cintura y sin querer terminaron con sus cuerpos contra el Go-Shimboku…

Inuyasha sintió que sus mejillas ardían en vergüenza sintiendo todo el suave y pequeño cuerpo de Kagome contra el de el… sus manos estaban a los lados… y se levantaron poco a poco para abrazarlo… pudo sentir como sus delicados dedos se arrastraron suavemente sobre su espalda aun a través de su haori… sintiendo la presión de todos sus pequeños dedos… al igual que su rostro contra su pecho… y su respirar suave…

Entonces pudo sentir el olor de sus lagrimas… y también la calidez de estas sobre su ropa… sintió que su corazón se averiaba por completo… ella estaba llorando y no sabia la razón… se separo un poco de su cuerpo e intento verle pero su rostro estaba hacia abajo… se inclino sobre ella apretándola mas contra su cuerpo y alejándola un poco del Go-Shimboku… pero para cuando quiso emitir alguna palabra o su nombre sintió los suaves y cálidos labios de la muchacha sobre los de el…

Abrió mas los ojos de lo que ya los tenia… su corazón latió muchísimo mas fuerte… y un suspiro acaricio suavemente los labios de la muchacha cuando se escapo de los suyos… y sintió que la muchacha presiono un poco mas sus labios… el no tenia idea de que hacer… así que simplemente cerro los ojos y la apretó mas contra su cuerpo presionando también sus labios contra los de ella…

Kagome cepillo suavemente sus labios dejando esta vez ella salir a un suspiro… e Inuyasha correspondió cepillando también sus labios contra los de ella abriendo un poco mas su boca e inclinándose mas hacia un lado para sentirla mejor… Kagome gimió y se apretó mas contra su cuerpo inclinándose mas hacia el y succionando un poco su labio superior… el aprovecho la situación para pasar su lengua despacio sobre su labio inferior para percibir mejor su delicioso sabor y ella gimió aferrándose mas a el…

Inmediatamente percibió que una ligera excitación comenzó a despertar en la muchacha y que las lagrimas habían dejado de salir… suspiro y se apretó mas hacia la chica sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo y como se acumulaba en su entrepierna sintiendo un tirón de ella teniendo contacto con la falda de Kagome al sentir como la chica pasaba su lengua sobre su labio mientras seguía succionándole…

Gruño suavemente cuando acerco mas a la chica a su cuerpo sintiendo como sus pechos se presionaban suavemente contra el… entonces la deseo… mucho mas que antes… la deseo suya… deseo besar cada parte de su cuerpo… arrancarle mas gemidos… jadeos de placer… escucharla decir su nombre entre susurros… sentir como se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo sintiéndole debajo de el arqueándose contra el…

Y eso es justamente lo que planeaba hacer… soltó a la chica despacio y se quito el haori… le tiro al suelo y comenzó a luchar con su Kosode dejándolo también caer en el suelo… así llevándose a Kagome con el para recostarse sobre sus ropas… ella no dijo nada… simplemente sintió a su cuerpo reaccionar contra el de el… sintió como se rozaba contra el de el mientras jadeaba entre los apasionados besos que estaba dándole a la miko del futuro… sabia que ya no iba a poder dejarle ir…

Se separo de ella y tomo la camisa de la parte de abajo levantándola con rapidez… ya había espiado a Kagome cuando se bañaba en algún rio o agua termal… así que sabia como se quitaba y se ponía la ropa… gimió y fue a besar su cuello sintiéndose realizado al sentir el sabor dulce de su piel… pero amo mas la sensación de las manos de Kagome recorriendo su espalda y jugando con sus cabellos mientras se arqueaba contra el mientras le besaba…

Se separo de ella de nuevo sintiendo como sus dedos se arrastraban por su piel sin desear soltarle… se inclino hacia atrás de rodillas entre las piernas de la chica y saco la falda con la ayuda de Kagome que levanto levemente sus caderas para dejarle sacar su prenda… pero para cuando la chica intento reaccionar el ya había sacado sus bragas junto con la falda y se estaba inclinando entre sus piernas…

Inuyasha pudo saber perfectamente como el nerviosismo… la vergüenza… y la excitación sobre todo aumentaron en la muchacha de golpe cuando el entero su rostro entre sus cremosas piernas dispuesto a inspeccionarla completamente… la había deseado tanto… y ella también lo deseaba… sabía que si le pedía que parara lo haría… con todo el dolor de su alma pero lo haría… el creyó que lo haría en cuanto se tenso… pero estuvo casi seguro de que ya no lo haría cuando dejo salir un pequeño grito al sentir como su lengua se paseaba en su lugar mas íntimo sintiendo su sabor…

Kagome se arqueo contra el gimiendo y presionando sus dedos en su cabeza… no pudo evitar gemir el mismo al sentir la reacción de la chica al igual que la de su propio cuerpo ante sus acciones… pero en este momento deseaba continuar disfrutando de su Kagome… así como ella disfrutaba delo que hacia… justo cuando descubrió una pequeña abertura decidió explorarle curioso y adentro su lengua en ella… Kagome gimió contra el y levanto sus caderas tirando se su cabello… pensó que le había lastimado…

Pero cuando quiso retirarse de su lugar ella gimió y presiono su cabeza hacia abajo suavemente… ya no estaba seguro de que hacer hasta que comenzó a masajear suavemente sus orejas y su cuerpo tembló en deseo… era lo peor que esa chica podía hacer para provocarlo… y definitivamente no se comparaba con la agradable sensación cuando su madre acariciaba sus orejas… pero cuando Kagome lo hacia… lo que sentía era otro tipo de cosa… muy diferente…

Se separo de la chica despacio… y le miro… entre la oscuridad y la luz debajo del Go-Shimboku… viendo como su rostro estaba sonrojado y cubierto por pequeñas perlas de sudor… viendo sus ojos casi cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos… nunca creyó que le vería de esa forma pero ahí estaba frente a sus ojos… y solamente para el… no para Kouga o cualquier otro… sino que solamente para el… para el y nadie mas…

Se inclino sobre ella y la beso de nuevo… Kagome se levanto un poco para besarle mejor y el decidió pasar uno de sus brazos por debajo de su cuello para darle apoyo… despacio… la beso despacio y ella le siguió… antes de darse cuenta la chica ya estaba desatando su Hakama así que decidió que ese sujetador le estorbaba… con cuidado lo saco hacia arriba y lo paso sobre la cabeza de la chica… cuando quiso verla Kagome lo abrazo por el cuello… pegando mas su cuerpo al de el…

No pudo evitar pegar mas su cuerpo al dela chica rozándolo suavemente al sentir su piel contra la suya… tan suave y calidad… al sentir sus pechos contra su piel y sus pezones endurecidos rozando contra su piel con cada agitada respiración de la miko… gimió suavemente contra el oído de Kagome y sintió como se estremecía la chica… y decidió que podría darle mas de eso…

Kagome se aferro con mas fuerza a su amado Hanyou… puede que esta fuera una despedida… pero no iba a importarle… ella no iba a volver a amar a nadie como a el… además estaba segura de que así no se arrepentiría pensando que no le dio completamente todo a Inuyasha… ya le había dado su corazón y su alma… ahora simplemente le entregaba su cuerpo y tomaba los recuerdos de ese maravilloso encuentro para toda su vida…

Kagome gimió con un poco mas de fuerza al sentir la cálida y escurridiza lengua del Hanyou viajando por su oreja… sintiendo a la vez sus jadeos y la presión de su erección contra su muslo… poniéndose un poco mas nerviosa pero guardando cada detalle en su mente… cada sensación… su piel rozando contra la de ella… su pecho y su abdomen rozando su torso… cada sonido… los suaves jadeos que el chico daba en su oído… cada olor… el hermoso aroma a tierra húmeda del Hanyou…

Abrió los ojos para buscar ver al Hanyou… buscar ver su fantasía hecha realidad… pero no vio mucho… solamente su suave cabello y el cielo… unas cuantas estrellas y las altas ramas del Go-Shimboku… suspiro al sentir al Hanyou llevar su lengua ahora por su cuello bajando despacio hasta su clavícula dando pequeños besos en su piel… no pudo evitar sonreír y enterrar sus dedos suavemente en sus anchos hombros mientras arqueaba su espalda… abrió los ojos de nuevo con un poro de esfuerzo y le vio inclinando sobre ella bajando cada vez mas…

No pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño grito al sentir sus cálidos labios envolver uno de sus pezones… arqueo mas su espalda y se aferro con mas fuerza a su cuerpo… cerro los ojos de nuevo para dedicarse a sentir la suavidad con la que Inuyasha le exploraba con sus labios y su lengua… sintió sus colmillos rozar suavemente su piel cuando el chico le succiono con un poco de fuerza… abrió los ojos para ver sus blancos cabellos sobre ella… y entonces le vio… una pequeña y suave oreja estaba casi junto a su boca… no perdió la oportunidad a la cubrió despacio con sus labios…

Inuyasha no pudo evitar gemir al sentir los labios de Kagome cubriendo una de sus orejas… se separo despacio de ella alejándose de su suave toque… le hubiera gustado seguir sintiendo sus húmedos y tibios labios pero ya no podía mas… su erección clamaba por atención y el mismo sentía que perdería la cabeza si no la tomaba en ese momento… no es que supiera mucho sobre el tema pero lo básico era lo básico… dejo su cabeza junto a la de la miko y le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras sentía su lento recorrido por sus piernas cremosas hasta su menta…

Cuando tuvo contacto con su centro húmedo y caliente ella se tenso y el mismo lo hizo… acerco mas a Kagome hacia su cuerpo inclinándose sobre ella y ayudándose con el brazo que tenia debajo de su cuello… comenzó a besar despacio su sien y bajo por su rostro con pequeños besos hasta llegar a sus labios… pero no los beso… paso de largo y beso su mentón… y luego su cuello… enterró su rostro entre este y su hombro derecho mientras se rozaba suavemente con su entrada sintiendo los dedos de la miko clavándose en su espalda…

Entonces regreso a sus labios yendo directo hacia ellos para besarlos… y así lo hizo… pero con suavidad… no le apresuro… le pidió permiso con su beso y sintió que lo obtuvo con la forma suave y tierna en la que ella le correspondió… entonces despacio se separo de ella y le miro… le miro en medio de la oscuridad que les rodeaba…

Kagome abrió los despacio… su sabor… jamás lo olvidaría… indescriptible… al igual que toda la sensación de sus labios cálidos y húmedos rozando los suyos suavemente… pero entonces vio algo que supo nunca iba a olvidar… su rostro… Inuyasha mirándole con ternura… sintió como la mano debajo de su cuello se movió despacio y revolvió un poco su cabello… y la forma en la que le sonrió con ternura entres de volver a besarla… esa imagen nunca la iba a olvidar…

Sintió la presión del miembro del Hanyou en su entrada y lo abrazo con mas fuerza separando un poco mas sus piernas cerrando mas los ojos y dejando sus labios para dejar su rostro contra su cuello apretándose mas contra su cuerpo… sintió como le Hanyou trago lentamente y dio un pequeño beso en su hombro cuando se presiono mas contra ella… arqueo su espalda y gimió con suavidad mientras sentía que se adentraba en su interior…

Inuyasha nunca avanzo rápido… paso despacio a través de su barrera sin apresurar nada… sintió como una sensación de ardor desagradable la invadía siguiendo el paso que Inuyasha llevaba… se aferro a el con mas fuerza sintiendo el incomodo dolor… lo escucho gemir y sintió un poco de alivio cuando se detuvo…

Inuyasha sabia que la había lastimado y no quería seguir mas haya… se sentía tan insatisfecho y tan villano por lastimarla de esa forma… no quería que fuera así… nunca quiso lastimarla de ninguna manera pero siempre terminaba haciendo exactamente eso… suspiro y se resigno a salir de ella y terminar con eso antes de lastimarla mas cuando sintió que despacio sus piernas se enredaron alrededor de sus caderas… y gimió al sentir que automáticamente se adentraba otro poco mas en su amada… su Kagome…

Despacio retrocedió un poco y volvió a avanzar como antes sintiendo que era lo que debía hacer… al principio no pareció una buena idea al percibir como Kagome se tensaba debajo de el y se aferraba con mas fuerza a su espalda… pero entonces cuando ese movimiento acabo ella le recreo con sus caderas despacio y supo que era lo correcto…

Kikyo se detuvo en seco cuando vio y escucho lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar… Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en el piso… sobre las ropas del Hanyou… moviéndose de forma coordinada y jadeando al mismo ritmo… uno que no era ni lento ni rápido… ahí frente a ella y frente al Go-Shimboku… el árbol en el que 50 años antes había sellado al mismo Hanyou que estaba en ese momento unido con su reencarnación y no podía soportarlo…

Convirtió sus manos en puños que retenían la ira que invadía su ser en ese momento… era ira contra ambos… por la envidia… la envidia que le carcomió el alma desde el momento en el que el Hanyou le había mencionado el nombre de esa chiquilla por primera vez… porque supo muy en el fondo de su ser que la amaba… y cuando descubrió el mismo sentimiento en esa tonta lo que hizo fue besar al Hanyou enfrente de ella para separarlos… pero no funciono…

Y ahora frente ella ahí estaba esa chiquilla teniendo lo que ella tendría que tener… a Inuyasha… a quien siempre quiso… al regresar a ese mundo sintió que ya no le importaba que fuera un Hanyou… después de todo ella misma ya no era humana… no podía pedirle a el que se convirtiera en uno… así que se había resignado a tenerle aunque fuese de esa forma… pero no… el le prometió… pero no le cumplió… y ahora ahí estaba… con esa niña… esa niña que había sido lo que siempre quiso ser… esa niña que tenia lo que siempre quiso tener…

Un gemido le hizo reaccionar y emprender una marcha apresurada directamente hacia ese pozo… ese maldito pozo que debería de haber sido destruido hacia mucho… ese pozo… como lo odiaba… igual que a esa estúpida chiquilla… pero ya vería… lo podría volver a pasar una vez mas… solamente una vez mas… una ultima vez antes de irse para siempre a donde pertenecía y nunca mas regresar…

Vio ese fondo oscuro en el deseaba que esa estúpida muchacha fuera absorbida para siempre… en la oscuridad que existía en su corazón… ya jamás iba a poder tener a Inuyasha… pero ella tampoco lo haría… nunca iba a volver a verlo… extendió sus manos y trato de concentrarse… sabia que no hacia bien… sabia que incluso hasta estaba actuando como Tsubaki tal vez por esa maldita maldición que le impuso… pero ya no importaba que fuera verdadero amor o no lo que sintiera por ese Hanyou… el hecho era que deseaba venganza… y la obtendría separándolos… para siempre…

Kagome abrió los ojos intentando mirarlo… mirarlo en el momento del final… sentía que se acercaba la cielo y que le alcanzaba ahí debajo del cuerpo de su amado… pero quería verle en ese profundo mas dorado… y lo encontró… Inuyasha abrió los ojos con esfuerzo al igual que ella mirándole fijamente… su rostro… lleno de sudor y con sus cabellos cubriéndoles como guardándoles en secreto entre esas cortinas de plata… y sus ojos… brillando con una gran intensidad de emociones… esa era otra cosa que jamás iba a olvidar… el igual que la cara y el gruñido profundo y ronco que libero el Hanyou momentos después…

Inuyasha quería ver su rostro en el momento del final y presentía que estaba cerca… abrió los ojos con esfuerzo pero obtuvo su recompensa… su preciosa Kagome debajo de el sudada… sonrojada y jadeando suavemente… y todo por el… no podía dejar de ver su rostro y como su cuerpo se movía con cada una de las embestidas que le daba… supo que ya no podía mas y lucho por no cerrar los ojos en el momento en que sentía que se derramaba en su interior… y vio lo que quería… a Kagome arquearse contra el esforzándose por verle mientras gritaba su nombre y le hacia sentir mas olas de placer cuando apretaba deliciosamente a su alrededor…

Kagome sintió como el también temblaba mientras jadeaba sobre su cuerpo… sin apoyarse completamente contra ella… pero si dejando bastante de su peso sobre ella haciéndola sentir mas completa y llena… había visto a su Hanyou como lo deseaba… ahora con esos preciados recuerdos debía de pasar el resto de su vida sin el…

Inuyasha se separo despacio de ella… parecía cansada y estaba seguro de que necesitaría explicaciones… se sonrojo al verla ahí desnuda y cansada… trago lentamente y busco su Hakama… también vio que Kagome se puso de pie así que aprovecho para ponerse de vuelta su Kosode aunque fuera… su haori lo tomo en sus manos y lo sostuvo con cuidado mientras veía a la chica abrochar su falda y voltearse hacia el…

-Kagome… yo…- no había podido con su mirada pero se armo de valor y volteo a verle… entonces se sorprendió de nuevo al ver a la chica frente a el… besándole… sin pensarlo la abrazo y cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por el mágico momento… Kagome ya no quería llorar mas ni verse peor de lo que suponía que ya se veía para el Hanyou… como una fácil… una que era tan tonta que aun sabiendo que el amaba a otra le daba todo… pero aun así decidió besarlo… una ultima vez… y confesárselo…

-Lo se… Inuyasha…- Se alejo un poco de el pero no pudo resistirlo y lo abrazo con fuerza enterrando su rostro en su pecho… no quería dejarlo… maldición si se había colado en sus huesos y ahora olio como el… pero no podía tenerlo… el nunca había sido suyo y nunca lo seria… se inclino hacia sus labios de nuevo y el le correspondió… suspiro y le miro a los ojos sintiendo que lloraría de nuevo…

-Te amo…- esas fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo… las ultimas que le dijo antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el pozo… cuando por fin le vio las lagrimas ya invadían sus ojos… decidió no pensarlo mas ni mirar hacia atrás así que de una vez dio un brinco en el… y desapareció en total oscuridad… no vio aquella amigable luz purpura como siempre… solamente oscuridad… levanto la mirada y vio un poco de claridad… pero ya no había cielo ni estrellas… sino un techo de madera… y supo… que por ultima vez… había regresado a casa…

------

Inuyasha no pudo moverse… no era posible que ella le hubiera dicho aquello… era… era… posible… el siempre había creído imposible merecerla o incluso ser correspondido… pero después de que todo aquello había ocurrido… después de aquel beso por culpa de Kaguya… había tenido esperanzas… pero ahora escucharlo de sus labios era algo aun mas impactante que todo lo que acababa de suceder…

Parpadeo varias veces y noto que Kagome ya no estaba frente a el… de inmediato comenzó a seguir el rastro de su olor y entonces lo percibió… lagrimas… sus lagrimas… sintió que se le partía el alama… ella estaba llorando??? Pero porque??? Acaso se arrepentía???... necesitaba saberlo… lo más pronto posible… realmente lo necesitaba…

Entonces vio ese pozo que ya tantas veces había cruzado ahora para hacerlo con mas necesidad que seguramente todas las veces anteriores… dio un brinco y de inmediato se llevo una sorpresa… un poderoso campo de energía lo golpeo enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás golpeándose contra el suelo… se puso de pie impresionado… no podía creer que Kagome pusiera un campo de energía así… ella era una miko y todo pero…

Entonces lo percibió… el olor de alguien a quien no esperaba en ese ligar… Kikyo… ella había estado ahí recientemente… curiosos siguió el olor y este lo llevo a unos arbustos cercanos al Go-Shimboku… y entonces su mente lo descifro… Kikyo les había visto… ella les vio y coloco ese campo de energía para evitar que fuera tras Kagome… frunció el seño furioso y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede…

------

-Que bueno… ahora podrá formalizar su relación…- la anciana sonrió viendo a la pareja frente a ella…- Si y Sango ya no le pegara a Miroku tanto por ser un pervertido…- Miroku sonrió ante el comentario del pequeño zorrito…-No creas que eso cambiara Shippo…- bien ahora Miroku tenia miedo del aura que percibía de la mujer a su lado así que mejor ya no sonreía…

-Sango no deberías de enojarte porque Miroku sea tan sincero… al menos el no es tan tonto como…- Shippo guardo silencio y miro hacia la puerta… todos comenzaron a reír pero guardaron silencio al ver al pequeño niño mirando la puerta con una expresión seria y que al parecer estaba oliendo algo…

Todos en la cabaña se miraron de una forma casi secreta… era malo que Kikyo hubiera ido a interrumpir la platica del Hanyou y la miko del futuro pero si Kaede no había podido detenerla de una forma tranquila nadie mas hubiera podido… menos la palabra de un monje que no significaba nada para ella y una taijiya que a penas y conocía… entonces frente a todo Inuyasha apareció… al parecer furioso…

-Donde esta esa maldita perra???...- todos le vieron impresionados… no sabían si se refería a Kagome o estaba insultando a Kikyo cosa que ninguno de ellos había escuchado jamás… Kaede como siempre respondió de una forma tranquila… -Se fue a buscarlos a ti y a Kagome hace rato… que no le has visto???...-

Antes de que Inuyasha contestara Shippo se le adelanto…- Inuyasha… porque hueles a época de apareamiento???...- el Hanyou le vio sorprendido mientras que los demás voltearon a verle y examinar su apariencia… llevaba el Kosode crema desarreglado pero aun así encima y traía en la mano derecha sujeto el haori con fuerza por lo que se notaba… Tetsaiga como siempre en su cintura y su Hakama en su lugar…

-Eso no importa ahora enano… donde esta esa maldita perra de Kikyo???!!!...- todos se sorprendieron y Kaede se puso de pie pasando al lado de Inuyasha y saliendo de la cabaña… Inuyasha gruño y se dio la vuelta saliendo tras la anciana mirando como esta miraba hacia el cielo… Miroku, Sango y Shippo salieron momentos después quedándose junto a la puerta…

-No se donde esta mi hermana… pero se llevo la Shikon No Tama… y además no siento su presencia por aquí… debe de haberse alejado… para que la necesitabas???...- Inuyasha vio a la anciana furioso y trato de buscar su rastro pero no había mas que el que había seguido desde el Go-Shimboku hasta ese lugar… en el pozo solamente había un rastro… hacia un lugar… no había otro lugar extra…

-Esa puta cerro el pozo… como quieres que no me enfurezca…- Miroku se sorprendió y avanzo hacia el…- Como que lo a sellado Inuyasha???... Kagome-sama ya estaba haya???...- Inuyasha asintió sin deseos de decir mas… pero entonces Shippo volvió a hablar…- Te apareaste con Kagome Inuyasha???... voy a tener hermanitos???...- Inuyasha volteo a ver al Youkai con ganas de golpearlos pero entonces vio que otros tres pares de ojos estaban fijos en el… y suspiro…

------

Kagome estaba cenando con su familia… la escuela había terminado y milagrosamente se había logrado graduar… su madre ya había buscado preparatorias para inscribirla y ella simplemente no podía emocionarse y sonreír como sabia que su familia lo deseaba… pero le resultaba imposible… cada noche… cada noche desde que regreso a casa no había dejado de recordar lo que había sucedido con Inuyasha… si despedida… que sinceramente no había sido como ella la había esperado…

Ya eran casi tres meses los que habían transcurrido desde eso y nada regresaba a la vida o a la normalidad para ella… su normalidad era llenar esa mochila amarilla con provisiones y cosas para sus amigos e ir en busca de los Shikon No Kakera y Naraku… pero eso se acabo y termino como siempre supo que algún día lo haría… pero no como deseaba que lo fuera… Inuyasha nunca dijo quela amaba porque nunca lo hizo y era la pura verdad con la que debía de pasar el resto de su vida…

-Kagome!!! Yuka llama por teléfono diciendo que si vas con ellas al centro comercial???...- suspiro y dejo de recordar cosas que solamente lastimaban mas su destrozado corazón…- Si voy a ir mama!!! Me cambio y bajo en seguida!!!...- suspiro después de escuchar a su madre diciendo que si iba… abrió su gaveta y vio una falda azul al igual que una camisa de un azul mas oscuro… las tomo y se cambio rápido… distraerse en el centro comercial iba hacerle bien…

------

-Hola chicas como están…- Todas la saludaron con una sonrisa menos Eri que parecía apartada… Yuka animo el ambiente y fueron a comer hamburguesas como siempre… una vez ahí Kagome se encontró con algo que jamás hubiera esperado…

-Pero fue muy doloroso… fue terrible… le pedí que parara y no me hizo caso… aunque al final no estuvo tan mal… pero si lastimo mucho y sangre bastante…- Eri estaba casi llorando contándoles lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior en la casa de su novio y definitivamente era algo que a Kagome no le resultaba lógico…

-Pero si no duele…- sus amigas voltearon a verle e inmediatamente se sonrojo y se encogió en su asiento… - Espera… Kagome no me digas que tu y tu novio rebelde…???...- Kagome simplemente asintió completamente sonrojada… y Eri se lazo casi sobre ella…-Como que no duele??? Estas mintiendo???...-

-Bueno… a mi me lastimo un poco al principio… y luego después… pero… no mucho… y… no se…- Kagome simplemente guardo silencio y Ayumi y Yuka le vieron sorprendidas al igual que Eri…- Espera… pero… el comenzó despacio cierto???... no fue de una vez…- Kagome se sonrojo profundamente…- Claro que fue despacio… y… y tuvo mucho cuidado… no lastimo mucho…-

-Espera… al entrar se detuvo???...- Kagome se sonrojo aun mas y levanto un poco la mirada luego arrepentida al ver a sus dos amigas sorprendidas y a Eri un poco ansiosa…- Si…- Eri parpadeo varias veces y se sentó en donde estaba…-Bueno… veo que te quería en verdad después de todo…-

Kagome levanto la mirada sorprendida…-Que???...- la chica sonrió con un poco de tristeza…- Que el realmente te ama Kagome… los chicos se desesperan además… Toshio dijo que duele si se tardan mucho y pues… necesitan llegar… por eso me dijo que no pudo parar… que su mente le gritaba que fuera mas rápido… dijo "Es por instinto preciosa lo lamento" … ha!!! Es un tonto… pero bueno… se disculpo mucho conmigo… dijo que vamos a salir mas seguido a donde yo escoja…-

La chica sonrió un poco mas animada y miro al resto de sus amigas… Kagome aun no podía creérselo… realmente nunca le había atraído ese tipo de información ni estaba muy informada… si eso era verdad… aunque sea un poco de verdad solamente… eso significaba que Inuyasha se contuvo mucho… porque no solamente fue lento y cuidadoso… sino que el no era humano del todo… y estaba segura de que sus instintos seguramente eran mas fuertes que los de cualquier humano…

-Oye Kagome… tienes mucho dinero??? Porque así podrías ir a ponerte los implantes conmigo…- Kagome dejo de pensar en el rostro tierno de Inuyasha antes de comenzar a embestirla y movió la cabeza hacia los lados…- Disculpa Eri que dijiste???...- la chica sonrió- Pues que podrías venir conmigo por los implantes…-

-cuales implantes???...- Kagome le vio sorprendida… ella no iba operarse los pechos!!!...- Tan graciosa Kagome… los implantes que te pones debajo del brazo… los anticonceptivos… así no tomas pastilla y es el método mas seguro y pues no tiene tantos efectos secundarios…- Kagome entonces sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza… y la palabra "anticonceptivo" se repitió como cien veces en su cabeza…

-Kagome estas bien???...- Ayumi le veía preocupada y Kagome sintió que se puso helada… Yuka se puso de pie y golpeo suavemente la mesa frente a ella... –Kagome estas pálida que te sucede???...- Kagome simplemente les vio aterrada y se puso de pie asustada…- Mi periodo… no recuerdo… no recuerdo…-

Las muchachas asustadas vieron a su amiga de pie y se imaginaron de lo que estaban hablando… se fueron rápido a buscar una farmacia y compraron como 10 pruebas de embarazo diferente… "Así nos aseguraremos del resultado" eso dijeron y se fueron con ella al centro comercial entrando a los baños públicos…

Cuando llevaban la cuarta prueba positiva Kagome ya no dejaba de llorar… así que decidieron tratar de calmarla y se fueron a tomar un helado… para cuando se dieron cuenta se les había echo muy noche y a sus amigas les llamaron al celular… ella aun no compraba el suyo… se sintió aun peor y emprendió su recorrido a casa… venia caminando desolada por la calle… no podía pasarle esto a ella…

Perdería solamente un año para poder entrar a la secundaria pero… que iba hacer ella sin el padre para poder seguir estudiando… no podía dejarle su bebe a su madre mientras ella estudiaba se sentaría mal… pero si no estudiaba de que le alimentaria??? No iba a depender de su madre para siempre… y sin el apoyo de un padre… era imposible… y seria aun mas difícil para ella darle todo lo necesario al bebe…

Por venir distraída caminando completamente enajenada del mundo real no se dio cuenta d que dos hombres le venían siguiendo y no dejaban de ver sus piernas y su falda… antes de que se diera cuenta le cubrieron la boca y la metieron a un callejón… cuando ella se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba intento gritar y llamar a alguien pero no pudo hacerlo y nadie iba a llegar a salvarle… simplemente dejos que sus lagrimas silenciosas siguieran bajando por su rostro…

------

Ahí estaba frente a Kikyo después de todo ese tiempo… después de haber buscado desesperadamente día y noche a veces acompañado por sus amigos y a veces no… pero por fin había llegado a su meta y ahí estaba… frente a esa mujer que le había alejado todo ese tiempo de su Kagome… si destruía ese cuerpo de barro y huesos Kaede había dicho que era posible que se destruyera el sello del poso y que si no lo hacia al menos se debilitaría y tendría mas esperanzas para poder destruirlo…

Así que sin pensarlo mas lo hizo y la ataco… no dejo que sus palabras con veneno le impidieran destruirla… todo eso era mentira… todo eran trampas e intentos por alejarlo de Kagome… el sabia la verdad… ella lo amaba en verdad y se lo había dicho… pero ella era la equivocada… le dijo que lo sabia sin saber nada… le dijo que sabia que el también la amaba cuando no sabia lo que decía o lo que el realmente pensaba… y creyendo tal vez alguna estupidez que Kikyo le dijo o que se imagino ella misma se había marchado… pero el no la dejaría ir… nunca mas…

Así comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían de vuelta hacia la aldea de Kaede y hacia ese poso… con la Shikon No Tama en la mano directamente hacia el… si no podía pasar ese seria el deseo que le pediría a la perla… que le permitiera pasar a través del pozo… que lo abriera para que ambos pudieran pasar tanto como siempre lo hicieron para que el no tenga que irse a su mundo ni ella tenga que venir a vivir al Sengoku-Jidai aunque si no era necesario no usaría la perla y la guardaría por si Kagome deseaba que el fuera humano o para realizar lo que ella quisiera…

Llego poco después del anochecer a la aldea y sin detenerse se dirigió al pozo y brinco en el… el sello ya no estaba así que pudo pasar… la Sra. Higurashi se sorprendió al verlo y le dijo que Kagome había estado muy deprimida desde que había regresado pero que no les había contado mucho… solamente que a búsqueda había terminado y que destruyeron a Naraku… nada mas… le pidió que esperara a que regresara a casa pero cuando se hizo tarde el chico salió a buscarla…

Su rastro estaba perdido así que deambulo por los lugares que Kagome transitaba usualmente… pero no vio nada… entonces la dirección del viento cambio… y no venia solamente con su aroma… sino también con su olor a lagrimas… corrió tan rápido como sus piernas lo llevaban y vio un callejón sintiendo que le hervía la sangre al percibir el aroma de dos humanos… iba a matarlos si le habían tocado un solo cabello a SU Kagome…

Kagome abrió los ojos impresionada a ver a uno de los tipos se lanzado a aire y ver a cierto Hanyou de cabellos plateados golpear al otro contra la pared con fuerza… luego antes de poder decir cualquier cosa o de ver algo mas ya estaba e sus brazos y en el aire… seguramente en dirección a su casa… así que cansada simplemente se dejo vencer por el sueños en los brazos de su confiable y amado Hanyou…

------

Abrió los ojos despacio y lo primero que vio fue un par de orbes doradas frente a ella… se sentó despacio t le vio ahí sentado en su silla junto a su cama…-Te sientes bien???...- ella simplemente asintió…-Te hicieron algo???...- Kagome negó suavemente con la cabeza… había llegado a rescatarla… pero como???...

-Inuyasha…- antes de que pudiera decir algo mas su labios estaba cubriendo los suyos con un beso suave y tierno que se transformo en uno apasionado y hambriento en cuando quiso alejarse de el…- No digas nada… ya dijiste todo lo que yo no dije… ahora es mi turno…- Inuyasha se separo de ella y tomo sus manos poniéndose de rodillas la pie de la cama…

-Te casarías conmigo Kagome Higurashi??? Te amo y no pudo vivir sin ti...- Kagome sintió como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin permiso y simplemente se lanzo sobre el Hanyou abrazándolo emocionada… -Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Claro que siiiiiiiiiiii!!!...- no podía con su felicidad… Inuyasha la amaba en verdad… después de todo lo que había sucedido la amaba… no había escogido a Kikyo sino que la había escogido a ella…

-Espera… tengo una noticia que darte…- Inuyasha le vio embelesado y le abrazo protectoramente en su regazo…-Si???...- Kagome simplemente se sonrojo y evito su mirada pero Inuyasha puso su mano suavemente en su rostro y la hizo mirarle…-Estoy embarazada Inuyasha… vamos a tener un bebe…-

------

Kagome abrió los ojos despacio escuchando aquel ruido al fondo… entonces se puso de pie de un brinco comprendiendo que era su despertador… salió corriendo al baño y se ducho rápido regreso al cuarto y paso mirando la cuna… no había nadie… vio que la cama estaba arreglada y sonrió… bajo las gradas y su madre la saludo… Sota estaba desayunando junto con ella termino y se coloco su pesada mochila en la espalda… su madre salió a acompañares y despedirles mientras que Inuyasha caminaba despacio hacia ellas y le entregaba a la pequeña Izayoi y su "madre" y se inclinaba para que Kagome subiera a su espalda…

-Cuídense mucho,… Inuyasha no corras en las orillas de las carreteras t de los edificios…- Inuyasha simplemente asintió y Kagome subió a su espalda abrazándole y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla…-Ya nos vamos señor???...-

-Cuando usted diga… Señora…- así el Hanyou comenzó a correr rumbo a la preparatoria… luego la universidad… y pues esperaba que no mucho el trabajo porque quería quedase cuidando de todos los demás cachorros que iban a tener…y que iban a ir a presentarles a Miroku y Sango que tratarían de superarles.. bueno el y Miroku habían hecho la apuesta secreta…

Inuyasha sonrió feliz viendo como le sol alumbraba esta ciudad… le gustaba este mundo y también el Sengoku-Jidai… pero su hogar… el lugar al que pertenecía era justamente donde estaba… con Kagome… con ella… estaba su hogar… ella… era su hogar y no le dejaría nunca mas…

Fin

**Jijijijijijiji espero que les guste mi one-shot… este no es el que venia preparando desde hace tanto tiempo… salió de… mmmmmm unas dos o tres semanas atrás empezó xD… mas de la mitad la escribí hoy xD… jijijiji iba a segur con algún otro fic pero entonces se me vino a la mente este one shot así que decidí terminarlo xD… espero que les guste y pos me disculpo por los errores de ortografía y pos tal vez algunos otros errores con algunas palabritas por ahí sobre todo al final pero es que weno weno ya lo quería terminar xD… sayito!!! Y muxas gracias por leer!!!...**


End file.
